Secrets
by yey4.sum.bubbles
Summary: So we all get that Kazuya Shibuya was an alias for Dr. Oliver Davis, right? But what if what Monk told the group on their last day wasn't the full story? What if Kazuya Shibuya was an alias for an alias? Who is Naru really? Why did he lie? What other secrets does SPR have that are unshared? Who are these characters we all came to know and love? Some secrets are better left alone...


**So recently, I've had this idea of sorts stuck in my head. It was such a strange concept, so I wanted to make it into a story (But I swear I won't let this stop my progress on my other story. Writers block, lol). The thought: So we all get that Kazuya Shibuya was an alias for Dr. Oliver (Noll) Davis, right? But what if what Monk told the group on their last day wasn't the full story? What if Kazuya Shibuya was an alias for an alias? Who is "Naru" really? Why did he lie? What other secrets does SPR hold in the deepest crevices? All, and more, will be revealed soon. I hope you like the story. But, this story is special. I want YOUR ideas. I want you guys to PM or review telling me things you want to happen in this story. I want you guys to decide who everyone is. Thank you so much. **

**In each chapter, these will be a different person. But you won't know their name. You can feel free and guess, though. There are so many... Like Yasu, Takigawa, Ayako, Masako, Mai, Naru, Gene, Lin, Madoka, or John.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plots. Now, I want to say that this will be a story that switches between 1****st**** and 3****rd**** person. NOW let's go!**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Secrets, secrets, are no fun. Unless they're shared with everyone?**_

The man was alone today. This was the first time she had seen him alone since she was hired to do this job. She didn't understand why the man had his loyal friend on him at all times, but what she couldn't understand more was the question of where his friend was today. It actually worried her a bit. Had she been noticed? She didn't think that was possible though, for she hadn't been noticed all these years.

Yet again, if what her boss thought was true, then he probably was smart enough to figure out he had a shadow. She should retire for the day.

The woman slunk away, taking off her disguise in an alley before walking on the streets, being pulled with the crowd. She then sighed and stepped out of the crowd, being promptly bumped into a small café.

She looked back out of the café. There was no way she was going back out _there_, so she walked to the counter and sat on the stool closest to the corner. She placed her order for a nice cup of tea.

But the gods must have had a plan for her, because the next thing she knew, the man had walked in and sat down next to her.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think I'd see you here." He spoke in Japanese.

"Hi. Yeah, I didn't expect to see you, either. I just had a job in England to deal with. I'm actually going back to Japan soon." The girl said, worry flying through her brain.

"When? I'm going back in a few weeks."

"Me too."

"How interesting... Well, it's been a pleasure to see you again."

They then exchanged goodbyes, and he left.

Promptly afterwards, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good work, agent M. We will find which plane he is getting on, and buy you a ticket accordingly. You may rest for today, but be careful. I think his associate may be onto us."

"Yes, sir."

"I wish you the best of luck, agent M. And don't make me regret putting you on this case. You worked with him quite a bit in the past, and I think that's extremely beneficial."

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Good."

There was a click as the call ended. **(A.N.: The character is "Agent M" because all the girls have an M in their names Mai Taniyama, Masako Hara, Madoka Mori, Ayako Matzusaki. Heck, it might even be an OC or a fake name.)**

Gosh. She was in for a long stay.

**:O omg I'm a line break!**

I sigh and get up. I don't want to go to work. I mean, life has been stressful ever since SPR closed down. I had to find a new job and everything. What's more is that job is embarrassing. I can't wait to get rid of it. When I'm 18, I just know life will be simpler. I sigh and get up, grabbing a jacket and leaving for work.

As I exit my lonely apartment, I feel the sudden chill creep up my spine. I feel as if somebody is watching me...

I turn and stare at the corner of my building, only to see a black-haired head draw back behind it. I only know a few people with black hair. Oliver Davis, Masako Hara, Lin Koujo, Osama Yasuhara, and my spirit guide, Eugene Davis. I kind of wish it was Naru... but he returned to Europe, with no coming back. Right? I blush as I hear what I just thought... I hate that narcissistic, tea-loving jerk! I refuse to fall in love!

I turn the corner and find the strangest sight ever. What was that sight? Hah. If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. You still want to know? Fine. It was Masako. But that's not all. She wasn't wearing a kimono.

"M-Masako!?" I stutter.

"Mai... I uhh... I have a message from Yasu..." She sighs.

"What is it?" I ask.

"He says to come to the old SPR office as soon as possible." She sighs.

"But I have a shift at work!" I object loudly.

"He says to tell your boss you'll be late to work."

"What!?"

"Yes, Mai. It really is that important." Masako blushes.

"Masako, I only have one question. What is with that outfit?" I stare at her. She has on a white blouse with short sleeves and a pair of black skinny jeans. I notice a silky black tank top under her shirt. She also has a white beret.

"My... Yasu... he... he took all my kimonos!" Masako looks close to tears as she hugs me.

"But Masako, you look so cute in that!" I smile.

"R-really?" She smiles a bit.

"Yes. Now I'll call my boss." I grab my phone and dial the work number.

"Mai? Is there something you need?" My boss' rude voice speaks into the receiver.

"S-sir... I need to take the day off..." I sigh.

"Why?" He snaps into the phone.

"Family emergency. My friend needs me to help her and I'm worried if I don't go now... it'll get worse..." I sniffle into the phone for an extra effect. Bingo. It worked.

"Mai, you can have off today and tomorrow!" The manager cries into the phone. He's so emotional...

After thanking him and ending the call, Masako asks, "Help? Worse?"

"You need your kimonos. And if we don't get them back, your situation will get worse." I smirk.

Masako laughs and we walk to the old SPR, chatting the whole way.

When we get there, I notice a car. It looks like Takigawa's car... but he's in England with his band... isn't he?

I walk in, Masako trailing behind.

As I enter, however, I see the people I love with all my heart. I see John. I see Ayako. I see Yasu. I see Masako. I see Takigawa. I see Madoka. I see my spirit guide, Gene. I see Lin. But, I don't see Naru.

As if reading my mind, Lin hands me a kettle, tea mix, and a tea cup.

I enter the kitchen area, make some tea, and walk into Naru's old domain.

Naru. I want to say so much. I want to tell you I love you. I want to hug you. To kiss you. To tell you of my horrid job. To just love you. But tea is all I have to give.

He looks into my eyes as I shakily place the tea on the desk.

"Mai."

"Y-yes, Naru?"

"Will you work for me?"

"Yes!" I say, a bit too happily.

"Oh.., and Mai?"

"Yes, sis?"

He turns a bit pink and says the words that almost made me kiss him.

"I missed you."

**Awe! How cute! 3 Now in the next chapter, there will be Naru's perspective, then two mystery people with secrets. **

**Chibi Naru: MY SECRET IS —**

**Chibi Mai: Shut up Naru! *hits him in the head***

**Chibi Naru: Consider yourself fired!**

**Chibi Mai: Y-you can't do that!**

**Chibi Naru: *evil smirk* Why not? **

**Chibi Mai: Because Bubbles is the author!**

**Chibi me: What? I'm not getting into this fight...**

**Chibi Yasu and Masako: Please review!**


End file.
